1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing a three dimensional (3-D) image, and more particularly, to a method and system for displaying a 3-D image by combining two typical mirrors and two plane image display devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A 3-D image provides a viewer with a sense of depth and distance between objects in the image, as well as a sense of three dimensions with respect to each objects (e.g., person) in the image. Presently, most images are only dimensional and various studies have been carried out to determine how to overcome such a limitation.
Most technologies which enable a 3-D image are based on the fact that a human being has two eyes. The principle of perceiving an object in three dimensions by a human being lies in that two eyes which are horizontally spaced apart a predetermined distance from each other, for example, about 7.5 cm and 5 cm for adults and children, respectively, receive an object through the retina at different angles. An image of the object one sees is transferred to the cerebrum via a visual nerve.
Thus, in a conventional method of providing a 3-D image to a viewer, two images are presented in a shutter or refraction manner so as to be seen independently by the left and right eyes.
Although there is a conventional method of realizing a 3-D image by using LCD eyeglasses, this additional apparatus is not commonly used and is limited in use. Even when this conventional apparatus is used, if separation of the left and right images is not complete, images overlap each other or an image flickers due to an optical interference phenomenon.